


How to: Blanket Forts

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam build a Blanket fort together</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to: Blanket Forts

“I’m really not sure that’s stable.” Adam mused as Joel eased the broom underneath the blanket he’d draped across their living room. Joel waved him off, cheering as the broom stood upright long enough for him to get out of the blanket fort he’d just created. Joel had dragged two chairs from their kitchen and propped them up a few metres apart from each other in the middle of the living room. Adam had done little to help, merely standing off to the side while his boyfriend worked.

“Joel, honestly – that’s going to fall the moment you try to get back under that.” Adam warned as Joel did some last minute adjustments. Joel sighed, placing his hands on his hips and glowering at Adam.

“Well, Adam,” Joel said sharply, “If you have such a big opinion about it, why don’t you help?” Joel asked, looking sternly at Adam as the bearded man raised his hands in surrender.

“Joel, Joel. This was your idea, you wanted to build a blanket fort.” Adam reasoned.

 

 

“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t have helped.” Joel huffed before he crouched and crawled under his fort. To Adam’s surprise, it didn’t immediately tumble down. “C’mon.” Joel insisted, patting the tiny space left beside him. Adam had to laugh, honestly.

“How do you expect me to get in there?” Adam asked incredulously. Joel frowned, glancing at the small space before shrugging and patting the carpet again.

“You’ll fit.” The older man insisted, beaming brightly up at his boyfriend. Adam relented, as he often did.

“If it falls over as I get in, I take no responsibility.” Adam declared as he crouched and made to crawl inside the small fort. In theory, he should have crawled in and snuggled beside his boyfriend no problem. In reality, as Adam had predicted, the whole thing came tumbling down before he’d even made it halfway in.

 

 

Adam fell to the floor laughing while Joel scowled, batting the fallen blanket away from him and standing to his full height.

“Look what you’ve done.” Joel snapped, running long fingers through wild and untameable hair.

“I warned you.” Adam giggled in his defence, batting away the broom handle that had almost hit him in the head but had luckily missed.

“I just wanted to have a cute night in snuggled under a fort with my boyfriend.” Joel huffed, frustrated with the fact that his perfect date night had been ruined.

“Oh come on,” Adam pleaded, never being able to stand Joel looking sad. “Don’t pout.”

“I’m not pouting.” Joel denied, his lower lip sticking out and looking oddly like the expression he’d denied sporting just a second ago.

 

 

Adam sighed before he lifted himself to his feet. Joel watched him, the not-pout still displayed upon his face. Adam reached out to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks, squishing them together playfully before he pressed a kiss to Joel’s not-pout.

“Yes, you are. Don’t worry about this fort; we can make another one that won’t fall down.” Adam reassured.

“How? This is the only way I know how to make a blanket fort.” Joel sighed heavily as though not being able to build a fort was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

“It’s simple; we’ll just need some more things to support it.” Adam replied, glancing around the room for more ideas.

“Yeah and what are we going to use to do that, huh?” Joel asked. He sounded less like an enthused blanket fort builder and more like a man who was increasingly growing annoyed with Adam’s increasing knowledge on the subject.

 

 

It turns out the seat cushions on their sofa was just as good as any broom and they made excellent back walls to the all mighty fort. Adam also left Joel to rummage around their laundry room, desperately searching for pegs that’d help keep the blanket stuck to the chairs. Joel, feeling a little useless and more than a little confused by all of Adam’s plans, stuck to making the snacks. He fished out the nachos they kept for emergencies like date night and those times where either he or Adam needed a simple midnight snack. Joel gathered several dips to compliment it; balancing them all on a tray and making it look fancy. Then Joel rummaged through the cupboards for Adam’s (not so secret) stash of candy. He found it easily, as expected, and poured a small bowl of gummy bears to appease Adam’s sweet tooth. Finally, Joel gathered some fizzy drinks out of the fridge. He frowned as he stared at his work. It had started to look like an elementary school sleepover. With a sigh, Joel grabbed a couple of beers. It looked much more mature that way.

 

 

“Wow, you really went all out there Chef Ramsey.” Adam remarked snidely as Joel carried his loot back into the living room. He scowled at his boyfriend as he settled the food and drink onto the end table.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to eat it alone then.” Joel said casually, secretly admiring the fort Adam had made.

“In that case, wow you’re such an amazing chef how did you cook these gummy bears to perfection?” Adam cried, picking at one and popping it into his mouth. Joel shrugged, acting coy as Adam closed in on him.

“It was no big deal, honestly.” Joel gushed, grinning as Adam laughed at their silliness. Joel couldn’t help himself when he pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek. His boyfriend was just too cute.

“So,” Adam murmured against Joel’s shoulder, “What did you think of the fort?”

 

 

Joel couldn’t even begin to explain how he felt. The fort was amazing, Adam had really out done himself for a stupid blanket fort. It was much wider than Joel’s and was supported on all sides by an assortment of cushion seats and chairs. The pegs kept the blanket from slipping and the broom in the middle had been weighted down with various books so it would stay upright. Adam had even added their duvet from upstairs to the floor to make it comfier and had scattered some of their smaller pillows amongst the fort.

“You did an excellent job.” Joel complimented as Adam let him go. The bearded man beamed, lifting Joel’s tray of food and gesturing towards the fort.

“After you.” Adam said, smirking at Joel’s blush as he crouched down and crawled inside. Adam handed Joel the tray of food and crawled in after him.

 

 

“Well, isn’t this cosy.” Adam remarked before he closed the blanket around them.

“Adam,” Joel huffed, “It’s dark.” Joel whined before Adam fished out the small flashlight he’d hid in his back pocket. He flicked it on, the light illuminating his smirk.

“No, Joel. It’s romantic.” Adam declared. Joel scoffed.

“Ah yes nachos, beer, pop and gummy worms. That is so romantic.” Joel mocked.

“Hey! That was your job. At least the fort isn’t falling down.” Adam said smugly, stretching out in the little space they had. Really, he shouldn’t have spoken too soon. As his foot knocked one of the seat cushions down it sent the rest of the fort with it.

“Fuck.” Adam hissed as it was Joel’s turn to chuckle. Perhaps pillow forts just weren’t their thing.


End file.
